


Secrets

by susies_fandom_wonders



Series: Requested Fics [20]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susies_fandom_wonders/pseuds/susies_fandom_wonders
Summary: Vincent and Desmond get together at an all too familiar café.





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coolknives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolknives/gifts).



> From my Tumblr blog, slenderbrine22.tumblr.com . Requested by @coolswords , aka @coolknives !

Vincent swallowed nervously from where he sat. He had decided to go back to Desmond’s favorite cafe, finding the spot where he normally sat easily. His leg tapped on the linoleum floor so fast Vincent was sure it would count as some sort of exercise, his leg going somewhat numb from the activity. His robotic arm found a spot beneath his nose, covering his mouth as his human one tapped the table incessantly.

To say Vincent was nervous would be an understatement. He and Desmond had been getting closer and closer over the course of weeks they had known each other, and the red-eyed man had always promised to be of service if he had ever needed him.

Vincent was at the cafe more frequently than he originally thought, the regulars and the waiters and waitresses recognizing him if not by name, his face. The waiters brought out his usual order of tea and would ask him if he needed any thing else.

He sipped his tea with a shaky hand as he saw Desmond approaching through the window, hunched over from the rain. The man saw him too and waved, a smile appearing on his face. Vincent responded with a small wave, his lips turning up in a barely noticeable smile. Desmond walked into the cafe and sat down on the opposite side of Vincent and ran a hand through his hair.

“The rain is awful today, wouldn’t you say, Vincent?” He asked this question calmly, gently. The ginger-haired man nodded, looking down at his teacup.

“Y-yeah… I won’t be able to leave for a while.” He was still anxious around water, worried the robotic parts on him would fry. And they would. He had had an experience with short-circuiting his arm, and he had vowed to never willingly put himself in that situation again.

Desmond just nodded, smiling reassuringly. “I see.”

Vincent wanted to throw the subject off of himself, he didn’t like it when the topic was on him, the attention from Desmond making him fidget even more. His eyes fell on Desmond’s suitcase.

“S-so… have you found anything yet?” The red-eyed man pursed his lips, then shook his head.

“Not yet, I’m afraid.” Vincent just hummed as he took a small sip of his tea. Desmond looked at the teacup for a moment before asking, “Is that pumpkin spice?” Vincent smiled, setting the cup down.

“Yeah. It’s pretty good.”

“I’ve heard.” A moment of comfortable silence passed, and Desmond was brought his usual as well, and he took a grateful sip of his Earl Grey. Vincent could feel the other man’s eyes on him, particularly on his gloved hand. He gave a small frown at that.

“S-sorry, but… you’re staring.” Desmond jumped slightly, his eyes meeting Vincent’s.

“My apologies. I was just… thinking.” Vincent blinked.

“Thinking about what?” Desmond hesitated for a moment.

“You said you were in an accident, yes?” Vincent swallowed hard before nodding. “Was anything else… damaged?” The ginger-haired man bit his lip hard before answering.

“Yeah. My left eye was completely destroyed.” Desmond frowned.

“Really? Is it… y’know… robotic like your arm?” Vincent took a shaky breath before answering.

“Yeah. I was able to make a… replacement for my eye. But people… they s-stare at it.” Desmond seemed to hesitate before placing a gentle hand on Vincent’s fidgeting hand. They both stilled momentarily.

“Would you be willing to show me?” Desmond asked softly, his expression completely serious and not hinting at any sign of a joke. Vincent bit his lip again, hard enough to draw blood this time. He opened his mouth, then closed it again. Desmond’s expression shifted.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Vincent shook his head.

“I-I want to.” He pulled his hand out of Desmond’s, his fingers shaking as he reached the rim of his glasses to pull them off. He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath as he slipped them off of his face. He waited a moment before opening his eyes. He pushed his hair out of his face so that Desmond could see. He felt eyes looking over his scars, his eye….

That was too much. He quickly slipped his glasses back on. He looked down.

“S-sorry…. You probably think I’m… deformed, looking like this….” It was silent for a moment, and Vincent wondered if Desmond had left….

No. A hand was underneath his chin, gently lifting his head up.

And then there were lips on his. His entire body shut down, his eyes growing so large he thought they were going to pop out of his head.

The lips were gentle, calming, and when he pulled away, he touched his lips with a hand, looking at the red-eyed man.

Desmond was looking back at him with such sincerity that Vincent wondered momentarily if he was dreaming. Then he grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

“Sorry. That was a bit uncalled for.” Vincent was still looking at Desmond as if he’d grown an extra head, his face flushing. “But… how do I put this…?” He closed his eyes. “You are perfect just the way you are.”

Vincent covered his face with his hands, his mind completely shut down as adrenaline rushed through his body. He gave an embarrassed groan.

“Are you alright? Vincent?” He could only nod quickly. Another pause stretched out between them as Vincent struggled to regain his composure. He finally did, looking through his fingers to look at Desmond.

“N-never… never b-been better.” He gave a small grin. “Th-thanks.” Desmond smiled back, grabbing a hand, and pulling it away from Vincent’s face to cup it in both.

“I mean it, Vincent. And….” Desmond flushed momentarily. “...I love you.” Vincent wasn’t sure the noise he made was human, but his grin had never been wider.

“I-I… I love you too.”


End file.
